My last Breath
by RainOwl
Summary: Sappy Yugi dies and gets reborn story. I still don't know where this came from. glares at muses accusingly.


Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Yami stared down at his hikari, tears in his eyes, as Yugi's breath became more and more shallow. Bakura and him had been fighting with shadow magic when their hikaris walked in. The magic had gone astray and hit them both- but Yugi had taken the brunt of the attack. "Yami . . ." whispered Yugi.  
  
/Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
  
And I'm not afraid./  
  
At first Yami thought he was imagining things, but then Yugi spoke again, his voice louder and clearer this time. "Yami, listen to me." "Shh, Yugi, hold on I'll get help-" "Yami." Yugi's voice was firm as he spoke. "Yami, I can't be helped. At least a few of my ribs are broken, my lung is punctured and I've lost too much blood. I literally should be dead right now, and the only thing keeping me alive is my magic."  
  
/Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight./  
  
Hearing Yugi say it so plainly was almost too much for Yami, as he once more had to fight back tears. His light, his love was dying, and there was nothing he could do. "Yami I don't have that much time so I need you to listen to me!" "How can I listen when you're about to leave me forever?" "Not forever, Yami. Never forever. We are, after all, two halves of the same soul. That's a bond not even death can break."  
  
/I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you can hear me, I can taste it in your tears./  
  
"What do you mean?" "They can't take me away forever. Darkness cannot exist without light, after all. I'll be back- count on it.  
  
/Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight./  
  
"Wait for me, Yami- because I'll be back." And with that, Yugi's eyes shut for the last time. Tears slid down Yami's face as he watched his aibou's breath stop. A second later Tea, Joey and Honda burst through the door, having felt something happen to Yugi. Tea immediately dropped down onto her knees next to Yami, face white with shock, and Honda just froze as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
Joey's reaction, however, was by far the worst.  
  
"Yami, why are you just sitting there while Yug's bleeding? He looks like he's getting cold."  
  
If you didn't know him very well, you'd think he was just being stupid. But he wasn't. He was just in denial.  
  
When Grandpa came back he found them all in the same positions, except for Joey who was shaking Yugi, trying to wake him up. Yami suddenly stood up, placed Yugi on the floor and vanished into the puzzle. The puzzle vanished immediately afterward. They wouldn't see it for the rest of this lifetime. Why? Simply.  
  
Yami didn't think his Hikari was coming back.  
  
/Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No ones there/  
  
40 years later  
  
Yami nearly screamed when he felt someone put the puzzle on. The puzzle was Yugi's! No one else was allowed to touch it! Getting up from his bed for the first time in 40 years, he materialized in the real world ready to hurt whoever had touched the puzzle.  
  
When he first came out, he didn't see or hear anyone until a voice from behind him said, "Hello, Yami. I was wondering when you would come out." And he spun around to see the lavender eyes and soft smile of the one that had haunted his dreams.  
  
/Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me  
  
Calling me as you fade to black/  
  
* * *  
  
Rain: 0.o  
  
M. Tyson: what's wrong?  
  
Rain: I killed off Yugi in a mushy, stupid fic! Waah!  
  
M. Tyson: (rolls his eyes) review, please.  
  
Rain: sobs 


End file.
